nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacific 9
NoDQ Pacific Episode 9 is the seventeenth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the ninety-second episode overall. Matches Mario Bros. v Spider-Man & Bruce Lee – NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Match During Bruce Lee’s entrance, his pyrotechnics flash much brighter than usual and, when the glare fades, James Bond stands behind him. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Bond gives Lee a German suplex and a pair of Secret Agent Slams. Bond continues assaulting Lee before the episode fades to a video package. Luigi v Spider-Man }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The two men trade strikes in the early going. Spider-Man knocks Luigi into the corner with a double axe handle. Spider-Man gives Luigi a Dudley Dog. Spider-Man attempts a supelx but Luigi slides down Spider-Man’s back. Spider-Man knocks Luigi down and attempts a splash but Luigi dodges and fires back with a backbreaker and a suplex. Spider-Man gives Luigi a Twist of Fate. Luigi gives Spider-Man a belly-to-belly suplex. Spider-Man gets to his feet and walks straight into a Pipe Bomb, which gets Luigi a 2-count. Luigi suplexes Spider-Man. Mario hops onto the ring apron. Luigi Irish whips Spider-Man into the ropes and leapfrogs over him on the rebound. Spider-Man collides with Mario, sending Mario crashing to the floor, before being caught in a backbreaker from Luigi. Spider-Man goes to check and see if Mario is alright and, as his back is turned, Luigi sneaks up behind him and rolls him up for the 3-count. Winner: Luigi Mike Tyson v Rocky Balboa The two men meet in the middle of the ring. Rocky Balboa strikes Mike Tyson with an uppercut. Both men then try to punch at the same time and end up dizzying one another. The two enter a test of strength and Rocky comes out on top. After trying unsuccessfully to hit Rocky with a series of punches, Tyson goes under the ring and retrieves a length of pipe. Tyson thinks better of hitting Rocky with the pipe and returns to punching. Tyson manages to knock Rocky down with an uppercut. Rocky fights back with an uppercut of his own and then misses a running corkscrew punch. Rocky hits another, however, and knocks Tyson into the corner. Deciding he’s had enough, Tyson grabs the pipe and swings, but Rocky grabs it. Tyson knocks Rocky down with a big punch and throws Rocky to the outside. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The two continue to brawl up the ring, largely using punches. Rocky knocks Tyson down with a running corkscrew punch and rushes to the ring, unable to get back between the ropes before he and Tyson are both counted out. Winner: Draw After the match, James Bond challenges Bruce Lee to a match on the following episode- a problem for Lee as, during the match, Lee was announced on commentary to already be booked in a NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship match on the same episode. Ganondorf v The Hulk – NoDQ Pacific Championship No Holds Barred Match Ganondorf picks up a length of pipe and the Hulk picks up a crutch. Both men swing at the same time and knock one another down. Both men get up and Ganondorf hits Hulk with the pipe and knocks him down. Ganondorf hits the Hulk with the crutch and then tries to lift him but fails. The Hulk gives Ganondorf a spinning powerbomb. On commentary, Wade Needham announces Rocky Balboa and Mike Tyson have been signed to a Boxing Match at King of the Pacific. Ganondorf picks up a fire extinguisher and sprays it in Hulk’s face before hitting him with in then striking the Hulk with a pair of low blows, knocking him into the corner. Ganondorf gives the Hulk a top rope back drop then hits him with a trash can. Ganondorf strikes the Hulk so hard with a pair of brass knuckles, the Hulk stumbles to the outside. Ganondorf hits the Hulk with the NoDQ Pacific Championship, then grabs another crutch. The Hulk commandeers the crutch and smacks Ganondorf with it repeatedly, before finding another crutch to beat Ganondorf with. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Hulk retrieves the ring bell and smashes it into Ganondorf’s face repeatedly before striking him with it. The Hulk gets a kendo stick and knocks Ganondorf over with it. On commentary, Wade announces Bruce Lee will compete in two matches on the following show, accepting James Bond’s challenge. The Hulk hits Ganondorf with a trash can and knocks him to the outside. Outside the ring, Ganondorf applies the Mandible Claw to Ganondorf. The Hulk gets out of it and gives Ganondorf a Low Blow to swing momentum in his favour. The Hulk repeatedly hits Ganondorf with a fire extinguisher. The Hulk tries to hit Ganondorf with a Running Big Boot but Ganondorf dodges and tries to lift the Hulk but fails. The Hulk misses with a bulldog and Ganondorf fires back with a low blow, sending the Hulk stumbling to the outside. Ganondorf hits the Hulk with another crutch but the Hulk returns fire with a German suplex before retrieving a table from under the ring and putting it in the ring. The Hulk throws Ganondorf into the ring then delivers a superplex from the top rope. The Hulk gives Ganondorf a Big Green Buster and pins Ganondorf but stands up at a 2-count. He sets up the table and rolls Ganondorf onto it. The Hulk climbs onto the table and gives Ganondorf a Demon Neck Crank, stealing Ganondorf’s finisher. Ganondorf punches the Hulk off the table. Ganondorf attempts a finisher but the Hulk gives him a low blow. The Hulk sets Ganondorf up on the table once again, climbs up and then gives the challenger a Chokeslam through the table, sending a message to #1 Contender Jason Voorhees. The Hulk pins Ganondorf for the 3-count. Winner: The Hulk Debuts * James Bond Category:Season 5 Category:NoDQ Pacific Championship Matches